Sacrifice
by clover66
Summary: Love is the greatest sacrifice of them all. PipDamien slash Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

1 **I've never done a Damian/Pip slash before so I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own South Park. Just a Mr. Hankey Christmas CD **

* * *

** Damian hid in the shadows as young trick or treaters rushed passed him, their laughter almost painful to his ears. He waited until he could no longer hear the happy squeals of children before he left his hiding place. He continued down the alley, silent as a night predator.**

** It was Halloween. The night where demons of all kinds came forth to celebrate their one night of freedom from the confines of Hell. Young and old crowded the streets parading around in costumes waiting for the party to begin. **

** Damian pushed his way through the crowds of people until he came across The Dungeon, the hottest nightclub in Denver. The laugher, yells and screams blended with the music, the strong bass pounded through his body. **

** A mummy jumped in front of Damian. He smiled at the man's pathetic attempt to frighten him. He let his smile turn into a scowl than only the son of Satan could master. Damian laughed as the man turned around and pushed his way back through the crowd.**

**Damian felt a poke on his side. He turned around only to find two drunken girls laughing and staring at him with glazed eyes.**

"**Why aren't you in costume?" The braver of the two girls asked. **

"**Don't be so foolish." I am in costume." He replied, his silky voice alluring to their young ears.**

**He stepped forward. Relishing the fear that he had awakened. He soon grew tired of his game. Damian knew these girls where to easy pray. For their souls where already tainted. The alcohol on their breath only proving his point.**

**He ran a hand through his jet black hair. The cool Halloween air blew around him as if it was edging him forward. He took a step forward and heard a young boy's voice.**

**" Craig where exactly are we going" Pip asked , a slight accent still lingering on his voice.**

**"Where going to have the time of our lives Pip" The taller boy replied while swinging an arm around the fragile boy beside him. Pip forced a smile. His blue eyes darting back and forth suspicious of his surroundings. Pip was not very found of Halloween.**

**The blonde boy's voice was very pleasing to Damian's ears. His ears alert waiting for another sound from his delicious find.**

**Damian entered the club. People in costumes where twisting and dancing , all spellbound by the music. Dark shadows glided on the walls. Damian realized he wasn't the only demon enjoying the scene. Damian let out a soft growl. He wasn't prepared to share his hunting grounds . A familiar voice filled his sensitive ears. It was the boy! Damian let out growl of pure pleasure as he shoved his way through the dancers to claim his prize.**

**Pip stood still.Unsure of what to do around the mass of withering bodies. He looked up in search of his friend who dragged him to this unspeakable place. Craig was nowhere to be found. Pip whirled around desperate to find his friend. His eyes shifted over to the bar where he found Craig, smooth talking a girl who's outfit barely covered her glittery body. Pip made his way over,too afraid to be alone any longer.**

**Damian let a smirk play on his perfect lips. He was close enough to hear the boy's erratic heartbeat. Suddenly Damian let out a gasp. For the boy's soul was as pure as the savior himself. These where the kind of souls Damian liked to bend, but his was untouchable! Damian yelled out of anger, but his voice was soon lost in the sea of music.**

**"Craig?" Pip asked timidly, pulling on the larger man's shirt. Craig turned around obviously pissed at Pip for interrupting his conversation with a beautiful women. "What is it Pip?" Craig asked, annoyed to no ends at his companion. Pip apologized and dismissed himself. Pip didn't want to ruin Craig night out.**

** Pip leaned against the cement wall and watched the dancers. A sign hanging on the wall caught his eye. " No one parties harder than the dead." Pip smiled, the sign amused him. He looked at the sign again and noticed a haunting figure staring at him through the throng of dancers. He felt a sudden need to flee. Pip raced out the door and hailed a cab demanding he be taken home.**

**Damian stared at the blonde before him. " Such a pure soul." he murmured. Damian was no fool, he knew such a perfect soul would take time to bend and break before it was ready to be cast down to hell. Damian smiled. He had all the time in the world.**

** An intense aching filled his body. Oh how he longed for a soul. Damian walked around the club, searching for an already twisted soul to satisfy his need. He soon spotted a young girl standing on the sidelines staring at him with lustful eyes. She would have to do. He smiled as he walked towards her. The girl was rebel who defied her parents. She smoked, drank, and had sex with numerous men. Damian approached the girl. He softly grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Look into my eyes, he whispered. And loose yourself.**

* * *

**I might just make this into a real story if I get the right motivation cough reviews cough :)**

**I made Pip and Craig friends because Pip isn't cool enough to hang out with Stan or Kyle. I thought about Butters but then I thought Butters would never take Pip to a nightclub so shabam! I used Craig. Please review it's the only thing that helps me finish my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2 everybody! Oh and I'm making this take place in Denver not south park, and Pip is l6 in this story.

* * *

Pip awoke with a start, not sure of his surroundings. He had fallen asleep on the couch, dressed in nothing but worn boxers. He sat up slowly, still groggy from his night on the couch. He could hardly remember the night before. He didn't even know why he left the club in the first place. Pip decided it was best not to dwell on it, as he got ready for school.

On his way to school, Pip stopped at Starbucks to grab a coffee. It was going to take a lot of caffeine to get him through the day. Pip walked up the steps of Denver High and sat down to finish his coffee. He let the hot liquid flow down his throat, erasing all the troubling thoughts that resided in his mind.

Over the rim of his cup he spotted Craig, making his way up the steps. Pip ditched his coffee and ran up behind him. " Craig!" Pip yelled while weaving his way through the crowds that littered the front steps. Craig turned around at the sound of his name. "Craig, I just wanted to say im really sorry for leaving you at The Dungeon all by yourself. Something came up and I had to leave." Pip explained.

" Who cares." Craig said with a grin. Last night I got some bedroom action with that hot chick I was talking to." Craig continued to smirk, confusing Pip's disappointment with jealousy.

"Oh." Pip sighed, hurt that Craig didn't care he left.

The first bell sounded and Pip made his way to his locker. " Stupid Craig." He muttered. "Only cares about sex." Pip slammed his locker and pushed his way to class.

The rest of the day was a blur to Pip, as he made his way from class to class. All Pip wanted to do was go home. Students poured out of the school as the last class was let out for the day. Pip smiled, as he walked off the campus, eager to be getting home. As Pip walked home, he was unaware that he was being followed.

Damian waited impatiently for the boy's school day to end. He wanted to find out where he lived. He could keep better track of him that way. " How long do these God Damn school days last !" He screamed, angry with having to wait in one place so long. Damian heard the final bell ring, signaling the end of the day.

Damian smiled, his black eyes searching the mass of students for his favorite blonde. He spotted Pip walking away from the school to what Damian assumed was his house. Damian followed, gliding through the shadows.

Damian watched Pip as he disappeared into his house. He wanted to wait for nightfall to make his move. Damian disappeared back into the shadows, preparing for another strenuous wait.

_Pale hands caress my body_

_Softly touching my neck_

_They move down to my chest, soft as silk_

_Before resting on my thigh_

Pip woke up in panic, gasping for air. The touch couldn't have been from a dream. It all felt too real to Pip. " Mom." he called out, wondering if his mom was the one trying to wake him. It was cold in the room. Pip shivered as he grabbed for his robe. Something wasn't right.

Pip slowly walked down the stairs, jumping at every noise. " This whole bloody house is cold." he whispered, wrapping his robe tighter around his small frame.

Pip made his way to the kitchen when something as soft as a kiss brushed against his cheek. Pip yelled out, falling backwards onto the tile floor. Pip froze, unsure of what to do, when something dark caught his eye. He whipped around, fear overtaking him. The shadows in the kitchen seemed to twist around him, as if they were alive. Pip ran outside, desperate to escape the demonic shadows. A dark figure came up behind him, and grabbed his arm.

" Pip, what are you doing outside?" his mother yelled. Pip jerked around, he could hardly breathe.

"Is everything ok Pip?' his mother asked, a worried look on her face.

" No-no-nothing, Im fine." Pip replied. " I just had a nightmare that's all."

Damian laughed from the darkness. He had given the pour boy quite a scare. Damian watched Pip enter the house. He could still feel the boy's flesh beneath his fingertips. Damian gazed up at Pip's lighted window and smiled. He wanted the boy to know that he was not alone.

Damian stole one last glance before evaporating into the night unseen.

Pip sat in his bed refusing to turn off the light. Something was toying with him, playing a twisted game of cat and mouse. Pip clutched his head, wondering if he made the whole thing up in his mind. Pip started to fear that he was slowly going insane. He stared at the shadows, waiting for some kind of movement. As the hours ticked by, a restless sleep took over his tormented mind.

* * *

Teehee I made Damian so mean!

I don't really like how this chapter turned out. Hopefully future chapters will be better. It's just that this one, excuse my French, was a bitch to write! I had the worst writers block ever! Well I have nothing more to rant about so hopefully you enjoyed. :)


	3. Chapter 3

1Woohoo! Chapter 3 :D

Ok I let my friend read this and she likes isn't South Park like um in South Park. Yeah I know. I want a lot of this to take place in a large city. Plus I like the whole nightclub scene. I think a large city makes Damien scarier. So there you go.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sweet aroma of coffee filled the air as Pip took another sip from the steaming drink. Pip sighed, he didn't want to go home, not after last night. Pip took another sip and closed his eyes, the subtle noise of the coffee shop luring him to sleep. Pip felt something hard poke his side. He shot up fearing the worst. 

" Gnn I thought you were dead!" a strained voice screeched out. Pip laughed, relieved it was only the insomniac coffee worker. Pip looked at the mans name tag, his eyes straining in the gloomy light. " Tweak Tweek." Pip read out loud. " Could you get me another coffee, no cream please."

" Gah!" Tweaked screamed, while walking away.

Pip went back to closing his eyes. " Here you go, one large coffee no cream." Pip opened his eyes only to see Tweak holding his second coffee. Pip took his coffee and let the warm liquid pour down his throat. He glanced up. The blonde wasn't moving. " What is it." Pip snapped, sounding ruder than he intended to be. Tweak fidgeted with his apron, uncomfortable with the situation . " Are you ok." Tweak asked softly. You look awful."

" Actually im not ok." Pip replied. " Do you think you could walk me home when you get off?"

" Ack! I guess so." Tweak replied, his voice straining with every word. As long as you don't kill me."

Pip laughed. " Deal." He replied with a grin.

Pip smiled to no one in particular. He must be going insane! Asking random workers in coffee shops to walk him home. " Well he's defiantly loud enough to scare off any oncoming danger." Pip laughed softly, as he averted his eyes to the clock.

" You ready to go?" Tweaked asked, hanging his green apron in the hook. Pip stood up and made his way over to the spastic blonde. Pip stopped mid way, how can he possibly ask this stranger to walk him home?

Tweak seemed to read his mind. " I live upstairs." He stated. My parents own this shop, so walking you home should be no problem."

"How are you going to get back home." Pip replied, crossing his arms.

" I can just take a taxi." Tweak tugged on his shirt. " Please." Tweak said, looking Pip in the eyes." I don't have any friends." People tend to avoid me."

Pip smiled softly. He knew how Tweak felt. "Let's go then." Pip replied, making his way towards the door."

Pip had to admit they did look like an odd couple walking down the dim streets. Two scrawny blondes, no taller than 5'6. He would of called a cab but he spent all his money on coffee.

They walked swiftly through the ally. Tweak was silent except for the few grunts and screams he let out every few minutes. " Tweak?" Pip asked, a nervous edge to his voice. " Do you ever have nightmares?" The kind of nightmares that are burned into you memory. Torturing you every time you close your eyes."

" I do–do-don't think so." he stuttered. " I can never get to sleep." Pip sighed. He thought someone as strange as Tweak must have nightmares. Pip felt a sense of relief as they approached his house. " Thank you." Pip said, reaching for the door. " No problem." Tweak replied. " Come back to the coffee shop anytime." Pip watched as Tweaks form slowly melted into the darkness.

"What a strange kid" Pip muttered. Pip made his way to the bathroom, all he wanted was a shower. He let out a content sigh as the hot water poured over him.

A loud noise outside of the shower made Pip jump. He turned off the water and waited. Silence greeted his ears. He grabbed a towel and slowly made his way out of the shower. Something was burning his nostrils .He sniffed. The air smelled like brimstone. " Is anybody there?" Pip asked, his voice barely a whisper. He felt something around his waist. He looked down, only to see his towel had been discarded. Pip gasped, trying to cover himself up. He stood there naked, wet, and scared to death. Something was toying with him.

Pip burst out of the bathroom, running in the direction of his room, dripping wet. The water collected around his feet as he ran, threatening to make him fall. Pip reached for his door and slipped. He landed smack on his ass right into the pool of water that brought his downfall. Pip froze, the smell of brimstone was back. Pip slowly picked himself up off the floor, shivering from the sudden draft that collected around him. As Pip entered his room, soft laughter filled his ears. Pip let out a strangled sob. He now feared for his very soul.

* * *

Now I know where this whole thing is going : 

Pip was naked! Pipgasam!

Reviews would be nice. They make me want to write :D

Things that helped me finish this chapter

-Doritos

-Tea

-Pop the Glock

So long! For now ( evil smile)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Enjoy :)

* * *

Pip stretched out in his chair, his body relaxing. He brushed a hand through his golden hair, his smooth locks gliding through his fingers. He didn't sleep last night. Whatever it was kept him awake. Pip was starting to think his house was haunted. He smiled. In some sick way he found this arousing. He rubbed his eyes. Pip knew these kind of things only happened in movies. His mind started to wander. Maybe it was the coffee. . .

"Hey sleeping beauty. Wake up."

Pip felt himself forcefully dragged out of his chair. He opened his eyes only to see one very happy looking Craig.

"Pip where going to The Dungeon tonight. It's 21 and under Tuesday."

" Can't I just stay home?"

"No."

"I'll be at your house at 8:00 and if your not ready I swear to god I'll kick you limey ass." Craig gave Pip one last slap on the back before walking off.

Pip sighed, he really didn't want to go to The Dungeon tonight. But everyone knew Pip would do anything to keep his friends.

The sun slowly set as the hours ticked by. It was Seven O'clock.. Pip stood in front of his mirror, he had a strong urge to look good tonight. He discarded his hat and rummaged through his closet. "Perfect." Pip exclaimed, a sly smile crossing his face. He yanked on his tight black low rise jeans and a red graffitied top. He had to admit he looked good.

Pip jumped at the unexpected sound of the doorbell. He ran down the stairs not wanting to make Craig wait. " So much for not wanting to go." Craig gave Pip a good look over while lighting up a cigarette. He took a long drag before inviting Pip out the car.

Craig drove to The Dungeon at breakneck speeds, slowing down only when necessary, angry drivers honking and yelling obscenities as they passed. Pip could tell they were close, he could already feel the pulsating beat. Craig found a parking spot under a jacaranda tree, sending a shower of purple flowers over his car.

The strong bass pounded through their bodies, in rhythm with there pounding hearts. Craig and Pip made there way over to the line waving at classmates on the way.

"This is going to be one hell of a night. I can feel it." Craig smiled his eyes lingering on the swell of the women's breasts in front of them. Pip nodded. He could feel it to.

The line moved faster than they expected. They emptied the contents on their pockets, paid and made there way in. The music blasted from the speakers, bodies sweating to keep up to the beat.

Pip looked around, blue eyes scanning for his personal haunting. He smiled when he saw Craig. Two beautiful blondes had snaked there arms around his waist, more than willing to share him. Pip laughed. It was obvious Craig was having a good time.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Warm breath caressed his neck.

" Who are you?" Pip asked, not daring to turn around.

The voice laughed. " An admirer."

"Turn around Pip. I want to see your lovely face."

Pip slowly turned around, his heart beat pounding through his rib cage. He looked up at Damien pale skin and strong features. Any women would die to kiss those Perfect lips. A lazy smile made it's way across his lips. He didn't even now this strangers name, though he felt as if he had known him forever.

Damien slipped a strong arm around his waist, slowly pulling Pip towards him. Pip breathed in the smoky smell of him. Damien's hips slowly started to sway to the music, coaxing Pip to join in. There breathes mingled. Damien's jeans rubbed against Pip's. His heart throbbed until he couldn't even draw a breath.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come" Damien whispered into Pip's ear.

"You where expecting me?" Pip asked, loosening his hold on Damien.

"There's something about you." Damien murmured into Pip's neck. " I don't know what it is. Something special."

Pip gasped. Was this beautiful stranger falling for him? He laced his arms around Damien's neck, a daring move for him.

Pip looked up. Damien's black eyes threatened to drag him in. Damien broke the trance he held over Pip. His black eyes focusing on Craig,

Craig walked over a coke in hand. Pip quickly let go off Damien, embarrassed to be caught with his arms wrapped around another mans. Damien's black eyes never breaking contact.

"Dude." Craig asked, taking a swig of his coke. " What are you doing?"

"Dancing." Pip replied, desperate to wrap his arms around Damien once more.

"He looks like a Satanist." Craig's remarked, his blue eyes sizing him up.

Damien smiled at Craig's remark. His face cold and menacing.

"Were leaving Pip." Craig grabbed Pip's arm and pushed his way through the dancers.

"Craig I don't want to go yet." Pip yelled over the music.

"I have the fucking ride Pip." Craig growled, tightening his hold on the small boy.

" I'll take him home." Damien's released Craig's hold on Pip.

"Fuck it I don't care." Craig pushed his way to the exit, the dancing bodies closing him in.

" I wonder why Craig's so mad." Pip wondered out loud, his eyes glued to the exit.

Damien smirked. " He's mad because those two girls didn't want to have a three-some."

Pip laughed.

" Let me take you home now." Damien whispered, his voice soft even with the pounding music.

Damien slowly led Pip to the exit. Pip breathed in the cool night air, relieved to be free of the claustrophobic dance floor. Damien walked over to a black jaguar, and opened the door for Pip.

Pip slid in, the leather cool on his neck. Damien started the engine and took off.

" I live near Park-"

" I know where you live." Damien interrupted.

Pip closed his mouth and stared at the haunting man beside him.

Damien pulled up to Pip's house, shutting of the engine. Pip slowly parted his lips, desperate for a kiss. Damien only stared out the windshield, deep in thought.

" Will I ever see you again?" Pip asked leaning over the stick shift.

"Sooner than you think." Damien replied, a soft smile graced his lips. Pip sighed and slowly climbed out of the car.

Pip looked one last time onto Damien's black eyes before the car sped away into the night.

* * *

This story's fun to write :)

Reviews would be nice. I want to know what you think of my story. What's good what's not good. Flames are ok **ONLY** if it will help my writing.

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

1Chapter 5 everybody: D

Enjoy.

Pip slowly brought the spoon full of frootloops to his mouth, concentrating on the screen in front of him. They say there's been earthquakes in Denver. Pip took another spoonful of his cereal, taking his time chewing every bite. He wasn't sure they where earthquakes but they were scientists so they must know.

" Scientists are speculating that these phenomenons are some kind of ground thunder." Pip snorted. Ground thunder, how absurd. The t.v. reporter droned on as Pip continued to eat.

Pip slowly got up to take his bowl to the kitchen. Dragging his feet with every step. He hadn't seem Damien in two days and he was staring to worry. Pip heard his parents walk into the room, chatting idly. Pip dove back to the couch and wrapped himself up a large blanket. " Sweety are you ok?" Pip's mother placed a hand on his forehead. Her face turned from concern to suspicion. " You don't feel hot." she said, eying Pip. " But if you like you must stay home go ahead." Pip watched as she left, not daring to move until he was sure she was gone.

He yanked off his covers and ran up the stairs to his room to get dressed. He was going to go look for Damien today.

Pip walked down the streets of Denver, the smell of coffee wafting around him. Coffee sounded good right now. Pip walked in, the bell announcing his entrance. Pip looked around the small shop. A old man sat sipping his coffee, his gnarled fingers grasping the cup. Other than that the shop was empty. Pip walked up to the counter, ready to order when someone grabbed his shoulder.

Pip spun around ready to hit his attacker in the face. He shoved the man and was ready to bolt before he noticed Tweak sitting on the floor. "Shit" he muttered as he bent down to pick up the frightened boy. " I'm so sorry Tweak I thought you were trying to hurt me." Tweak brushed off his apron then smiled. "It-t-it's ok." he stuttered. "I would have done the same thing." Pip laughed out of relief. " Hey Tweak what do you think of the 'ground thunder'. Pip asked, sarcasm dripping off every word. Tweak held up a hand signaling him to be quiet. Tweak turned his attention to the small t.v behind the counter, his eyes straining.

" I think it's the government." Tweak eyed the old man suspiciously as if expecting him to whip out a gun. The old man smiled . Tweak brought his attention back to Pip. " I think the government is hiding aliens underneath the earth in a secret lab. The thunder is the aliens escaping." Tweak waved his hands in the air for added affect. Pip raised his eyebrows at Tweak. That was even more ridiculous that the theory of ground thunder. He really just wanted to get his coffee and leave.

A half an hour later Pip walked out of the coffee shop with a frappuccino in hand. He walked down the streets, eyes scanning for Damien. Pip started to wonder what kind of places Damien liked to go. It's probably too light for Damien to be out. Pip laughed at the thought. Pip continued to search for Damien unaware he was being followed.

Footsteps followed Pip down the ally, trying hard not to be heard. Pip slowed down, sensing he was not alone. " Damien." he whispered. No one answered. Pip tried to call out again, his voice caught in his throat. He walked faster, the footsteps echoing behind him. Pip broke out into a run, adrenaline pumping through his veins. The footsteps where getting closer. Menacing laughs could be heard in the distance. Pip tripped over a box, the floor rushed up to greet him. Everything went black.

Pip awoke with a start. He looked around, astonished. A moment ago he was running in the ally and the next thing he knew he was in a car.

"Your lucky I found you when I did."

Pip jumped at the sudden voice. He looked over to see Damien concentrating on the road. "What happened." Pip asked, still disoriented. Damien gripped the steering wheel, his body tense. " You where attacked by some thugs." He paused as if collecting his thoughts. " I saved you." Pip smiled, his body aching for Damien's touch.

" How did you know I needed help." Pip's blue eyes stared up at Damien, waiting for an answer.

"I just happened to be near." Damien growled. " Don't get used to it."

" Your unlike anybody I've met." Pip stated. " It's almost like your not even human."

Damien gripped the steering wheel harder. Pip was afraid he'd rip it right off. " Thank you." Pip whispered. Damien remained silent, his black eyes on the road. "Where are we going." Pip asked softly. "Im taking you home." Damien seemed uneasy. They drove in silence. Pip's mind was racing. How did Damien save him? How did Damien know he even needed help? Why was Damien so beautiful. That last thought made Pip blush. He looked over at Damien. His strong arms forcefully held the steering wheel, slightly flexing. His dark hair brushed over his black eyes. Pip stared at Damien. Imagining what it would be like to touch him. Pip blushed even harder. He could see him self slowly stroking Damien's chest.

The car stopped. Pip realized they where at his house. He didn't want to leave. Pip looked over at Damien, his body rigid. " Damien" Pip whispered, leaning over the seat. Damien stared at Pip, his gaze hypnotizing. There breaths mingled. Pip softly brushed his lips against Damien's. Damien didn't move. He kissed him harder. Damien slowly brushed his hand through Pip's hair, pulling him closer. His hands traveled down Pip's back to his waist, crushing there body's together. Pip opened his mouth inviting Damien in. Damien's tongue slowly slid in, caressing the inside of Pip's mouth. The kiss continued, slow and intoxicating. Damien pulled away. "I need to go." he muttered.

Pip longed for more. He leaned in to kiss him again but Damien pulled away. "When will I see you again." Pip demanded, his voice forceful. Damien smiled, his hand softly stroked Pip's cheek. " Tomorrow night." he whispered, his voice soft and seductive. " I'll meet you at Denver Park." he kissed Pip's neck. Pip shuddered wanting more. "It's time for me to leave now." Damien whispered into Pip's ear. Pip slowly collected himself and stepped out into the cold night, as Damien drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 everybody! I'm so sorry it took so long it's just that school has been hectic and I'm very busy right now! The only reason I am sitting down and writing this is because I have bronchitis. Enjoy :D

* * *

Pip took his time walking along the slick roads, stepping in every puddle along the way. He lifted his face to the sun and enjoyed the warmth. Children in rain soaked clothes ran around him, jumping in puddles of shimmering gold. He crossed the street, narrowly avoiding the oncoming cars and sat on a nearby bench, anxiously awaiting the beautiful man. He heard a coughing sound behind him. It was Damien. His features were soft and inviting. A gust of wind blew, Pip held his coat tighter around his small frame. Damien smiled.

They walked along in silence, words left unsaid. An old women sat on the corner with a bag of oranges by her side. Damien handed her a dollar. She took the orange and cut it into six vibrant slices, dropped them in a sandwich bag and handed them to Damien. He handed one to Pip and kept one for himself. Pip took a bite and let the sticky juice run down his chin, not bothering to wipe it up. Damien stared down at Pip as if he was trying to memorize everything about him. Pip smiled. "Kiss me." he whispered. Damien obliged, swooping down to merge Pip's lips with his own. The taste of oranges lingered on their restless tongues. Damien pulled away. " Let's move on." Damien softy took Pip's hand and continued walking. They walked along. A smile crept across Damien's face. He has never felt happier. " Lets go watch the old man play chess." Pip exclaimed. Two old man sat hunched over a chess board, debating their next move. Pip studied the board and whispered their mistakes into Damien's ear. "Let's go find a bench to sit on." Damien whispered. Pip started to follow him thunder roared from the ground.

The vibration traveled through Pip's body. Damien grabbed Pip and crushed him against his chest. People ran away as if they were trying to escape the ground itself. Damien scanned the park frantically. " What's wrong! Are you OK?" Pip muffled, his face buried in Damien " We need to leave." Damien commanded. Pip looked behind them as walked out of the park. A man stepped out of the shadows. The wind blew his golden curls around his face His ice blue eyes locked on Pip. Damien tugged on Pip's arm, telling him to hurry up.

Damien dropped Pip off at his house much to his dismay. Pip wandered up to his bedroom and flopped on the bed. His phone blinked red indicating a call was missed. Pip rolled over and played the message. It was Craig. " Pip where have you been all day. The one time I actually want to talk to you, your gone! Call me when you get this. I want to go to The Dungeon tonight." Pip deleted the message. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Craig. Pip grabbed a pillow, burrowing his face in the soft fabric. "What the hell is wrong with him!" Pip yelled throwing the pillow across the room." One minuted he let's me in and the next minuted he pushes me out!" Pip sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers tangled in his hair. He let out a sigh and walked across his room to retrieved the abused pillow. He collapsed on his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_ Pip opened his eyes, his bedroom gone. He took a small step forward, sweat dripping off his brow. The air was heavy, weighing him down with every step. Pip wiped off his face, the heat overpowering. Demonic laughter echoed around him, mocking him. A man walked out of the fire, his black eyes cruel and amused. Pip screamed and grabbed his head. Something was pulling his hair. He tried to run but remained rooted to the spot. The man walked forward, his booming laughter growing louder with each step. " Welcome to hell." The man sneered. Pip let out a heart wrenching wail as he looked into the face of Damien._

Pip jerked up, his body covered in sweat. It all felt to real. His eyes started to adjust to the darkness. A man was sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. Pip held in a scream. The man moved, extending a hand from the shadows.

The hand softly cupped his face, a soothing gesture from the menacing shadow. It was Damien. " Ho-how did you get in here." Pip studdered. Damien ignored him, his face only inches away from Pip's. Damien softy pushed Pip back on the bed. His hands exploring Pip's chest, gentle yet forceful. His shirt was soon discarded. Damien nibbled on Pip's neck, a soft moan exaped Pip's lips. Pip began to grow exited, the buldge in pants evident. He ran his hands over Damien's back, his muscles flexing. Damien's softly brushed his fingers across Pip's straining erection. He squeezed causing Pip to buck his hips in pleasure." Oh god Damien." Pip gasped. " I want you so bad." Pip bit Damien's lip causing him to shudder. Damien's erection brushed across Pip's stomach every time he moved.Pip slowly unziped Damien's jeans delighted to see he wasn't wearing any underwear.Damienlet out a strangled moan, coaxing Pip to continue. Pip slowly guided Damien's jeans off his body. Pip gasped. He was beautiful. His taunt muscles and sculpted body looked unreal in the dim light. Pip smiled. He was ready. Pip softly stroked himself under the covers, the pleasure overpowering.Damien rid Pip of his jeans hungry with desire. Damien kissed down Pip's chest, savoring the taste of the beautiful boy. Pip started to pull down his boxers. " Wait." Damien gasped, climbing off him. " I can't do this." Pip sat up. " Don't you want me." Pip asked, the pain etched in his voice. " Damien pulled on his jeans and sighed. " Pip I have never wanted anything so bad in my life." Damien sat down beside Pip, gently taking his hand." Pip began to cry, his blonde hair framing his face. " Pip you would have to sacrifice so much to be with me. I could never put you through it." Damien softly began to rub his thumb along Pip's hand. "Love is the greatest sacrifice of them all Damien." Pip turned Damien's face towards him, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. " I'm willing to risk everything." Damien stared into Pip's blue eyes. " Everything?" Damien repeated, a hint of doubt in his voice. Pip slowly brought his lips to Damien's ear. " Everything." Damien smiled as he brought Pip's lips to his own.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 6 is completed! I want to give a special thanks to Myinukoi for reviewing everyone of my chapters. It made me extremely happy :D Reviews would be nice. The more reviews I get the sooner Chapter 7 comes out. Au revoir! 


End file.
